Dwarves
Dwarves are the burly, stocky creatures who find themselves most at home surrounded by stone, and often fire. Different dwarves do exist amongst the homelands. Espus Dwarves from the Espus Isle have spent the better part of two centuries dealing with not only giants, but also with aberrations. Their most common enemy, the Orcs, never had any claim to Espus. Their Dwarven Hatred changes from Orcs to Aberrations; +1 to hit against aberrations. Espus Dwarves are also less familiar with Axes, but replace this weapon familiarity with the Braceblade, which is effectively an oversized Falcata designed to be wielded in two hands. Some exchange hatred or defensive training to better focus on giants, or aberrations. In addition, some have Minesight. Likewise, some are Xenophobic, having lost connection, and likewise, trust in outsiders. Haven Dwarves from Haven find themselves naturally attuned to water, ice, and colder climates, the wild magics of the land also ravaged the species, reducing their age categories by half. The major dwarves of Haven make their home in a grotto attached cave named Fluo, opening onto a large, frigid lake on the southern end. The caves are full of underground streams which keep the entire set of cavern substantially cooler than most other locations within Haven. Most Dwarves from Haven have the Lorekeeper racial trait instead of the greed racial trait. It is not uncommon for Dwarves from Haven to have the Seasinger trait, which replaces stonecunning; Dwarves with this racial trait are treated as one level higher when casting spells with the water descriptor or using granted powers of the Water domain, the bloodline powers of water-attuned bloodlines, and revelations of the oracle's Waves mystery. This ability does not give them early access to level-based powers. Occasionally, Dwarves from Haven are surface survivalists more attuned to cold locations. Mariton Originally found on a rocky archipelago, connected undersea by tunnels between each of the mountains, the Dwarves of Mariton were officially Mariton's first conquest. Much more accustomed to life with them, the Dwarves have grown to appreciate their role within the machine, choosing to view the kobold and goblin's mission as a mission of achieving unity across the land, rather than dominance. Mariton's Dwarves serve the role of craftsmen and staunch defenders; the immovable, slow and steady inevitability of a dwarf suit's Mariton's purposes just fine. Something about the island that the dwarves were native to mutated nearly the entire lineage, resulting in magic resistant replacing hardy; magic simply didn't work on the islands they were from, creating martially attuned warrior castes. Likewise, their surroundings, while unable to change their nature, were no match for the lifestyle of the Maritoni Kobolds and Goblins; Since joining the nation, these dwarves have become Seabeards, losing their natural claim involving stone, orcs, and giants. Mountaineer is not an uncommon trait, either, surprisingly. Novator Dwarves that hail from Novator typically are expert craftsmen, along with being hardy mountainous explorers. Novator Dwarvesa re the most similar to their Golarion equivalents. Occassionally, these Dwarves find reason to leave the 'normal' fields that their brethren work within and take racial traits that better boost their abilities in other fields. Craftsman, Mountaineer, and Sky Sentinel are the most common racial traits of a Dwarf from Novator to adjust to. Category:Races